


idc

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: karena manusia diciptakan untuk bebas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger © cheritz; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Yoosung kerap kali menarik garis khayal antara dirinya dengan dunia.

Terutama ketika di mana ia masuk ke dalam _chatroom_ hanya untuk kembali diceramahi panjang-panjang mengenai tata cara hidup yang benar, atau disindir-sindir; dianggap dirinya kembali menjadi bocah, dianggap tak berguna karena begitu adiktif pada sebuah program yang bahkan tidak berguna dalam kehidupan nyata.

Padahal ia masuk ke dalam _chatroom_ untuk membebaskan pikiran, atau menaruh sedikit beban yang ia peroleh selama di sekolah—yang lagi-lagi di sana, _ia dicap tidak bisa apa-apa_.

Walau sebenarnya jikalau boleh ia berharap, ia hanya ingin mendengar sepatah-dua patah kata untuk menyemangatinya, menghiburnya, bukannya untuk kembali dinasehati dan diomongkan macam-macam.

Yoosung ingin dimengerti atau didengar; tak perlu apa-apa lagi.

Ia sadar diri, kok. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia melanjutkan perjuangan yang telah digarapnya habis-habisan dulu. Atau sekiranya ia seharusnya mempertahankan prestasi dan titel baiknya di universitasnya ini.

Yoosung bisa kalau ia mau. Ia bisa memperoleh prestasi banyak-banyak bila ia ingin. Program beasiswa penuh ini dipercayakan kepadanya karena Yoosung tahu, ia pantas untuk itu.

Memangnya mereka pikir ia sebegitu bodoh sampai menyerahkan hidupnya yang hanya satu-satunya ini benar-benar total kepada LOLOL? Tidak mungkin, lah. Yoosung punya otak. Ia tidak setolol itu untuk melakukannya.

(Tapi bila motivasinya sudah terkubur jauh entah di mana, lantas ia bisa apa?)

Jadi tak perlulah bicara macam-macam mengenai kalau ia benar-benar harus dibawa ke psikolog atau apapun itu untuk menyembuhkan adiksinya. Atau bicara-bicara mengenai bahwa ia benar-benar harus dijauhkan dari komputernya dan fokus kembali belajar.

Tidak berguna; sia-sia saja.

Ia juga bisa berhenti bermain LOLOL kalau ia mau. Ia bisa melakukannya sekarang juga bila ia benar-benar berniat untuk itu.

Tapi kalau misalnya ia benar melepaskan LOLOL dari genggaman tangannya, berhenti total menyentuh dunia virtual itu, ke mana lagi ia harus berlari?

(Karena bunuh diri bukanlah pilihan. Yoosung benar-benar tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengakhiri hidupnya walaupun ia juga tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa hidupnya seberharga itu untuk tetap dilanjutkan.

 _Dan ia juga tidak ingin mengikuti jejak Rika._ )

Maka Yoosung membenahi hatinya yang semakin menghitam; menarik diri dan jiwanya dari kerumunan banyak orang, semakin mendekam dalam kamar, hanya memedulikan apa yang berputar di otaknya, tak mau pusing-pusing pikirkan omongan tidak-tidak.

Persetan dengan apa kata orang. LOLOL merupakan jiwa. Di mana ia tidak perlu repot-repot menahan diri dan mengenakan senyum manisnya, di mana ia tidak perlu susah payah untuk memalsukan terus menerus diri yang sebenarnya, selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ketika diajak bicara.

Dalam permainan ini dia bebas.

Yoosung bisa terbang, ke manapun yang ia suka.

Tidak seperti dunia—memenjarakan dirinya habis-habisan, memaku sayap-sayapnya di tanah.

***

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha. bahkan setelah selesai main game-nya saya masih sayang sama ysng;; hshshs. latarnya sebelum secret ending kali ya ini hehe.


End file.
